


Pumpkin Soup

by Ladderofyears



Series: A Drabble A Day [275]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys In Love, Canon Dursley Mistreatment, Established Relationship, Hungry Harry, M/M, Pumpkin Soup, Soup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27524149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Draco brings Harry pumpkin soup.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: A Drabble A Day [275]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584664
Comments: 3
Kudos: 46





	Pumpkin Soup

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gnarf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gnarf/gifts).



> Dear gnarf. The soup is for you, really.

Food was the path to Harry’s heart. 

There was nothing the wizard enjoyed more than a full belly. As a child he’d been sleepless with hunger. The scraps the Dursleys had left hadn’t been enough to feed a growing boy. 

So, when Draco brought him a bowl of steaming pumpkin soup, he fell instantly (a little deeper) in love. 

The soup was hearty and thick, with toasted bread on the side. Harry tasted ginger, coriander and even cinnamon. 

“You made this?” Harry asked, disbelieving. 

“All by myself,” Draco answered. “No Elf help at all.”

Harry grinned. “You really are magic.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxxxx


End file.
